wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
In-jokes and references/quests
⇐ In-jokes and references ---- Blizzard has included many in-jokes and pop-culture references in various forms throughout WoW. Quests So many quest titles are in-jokes or references of some form or another that they require their own sub-category! A Little Help From My Friends *A quest in Un'Goro Crater named after the song by The Beatles and is given by the NPC Ringo, named after Ringo Starr, who sings the song. The Absent Minded Prospector *A quest in Darkshore referencing the film The Absent-Minded Professor Against All Odds *One of the chain quests that starts in Shadowmoon Valley involving the Black Temple is named after a movie with the same name, as well as the song. Alien Predators *The quest in Bloodmyst Isle which requires players to kill ravagers is named after the comic series "Alien vs Predator" All Along the Watchtowers *Quest in Western Plaguelands, reference to a song by Bob Dylan, made famous by Jimi Hendrix. A Not-So-Modest Proposal The name of this quest is base on the satirical writing "A Modest Proposal: For Preventing the Children of Poor People in Ireland from Being a Burden to Their Parents or Country, and for Making Them Beneficial to the Publick" written by Jonathan Swift in 1729. At War With The Scarlet Crusade *The three captains targeted in this quest chain (Captain Perrine, Captain Vachon and Captain Melrache) are named after former coaches of the Los Angeles Kings hockey team (Don Perry, Rogie Vachon and Barry Melrose). Bad Medicine *One of the quests from the rebel camp in Stranglethorn Vale, this is also a title of a song by Bon Jovi. Quest:Between a Rock and a Thistlefur *A quest in Ashenvale that contains the text "{name} we cannot allow... an expansion path gap", a reference to Dr. Strangelove. The Big Bone Worm Quest:The Big Bone Worm , this is another reference to Frank Herbert's Dune, as are the quest rewards which reference to characters from the book. * Dib'Muad's Crysknife : Muad'dib, which is the fremen name of Paul Atreides * Revered Mother's Crysknife : * Shani's Crysknife : Which is a reference to Chani. Part of the quest requires you to plant a Fumper, which is a reference to a Thumper used for calling Sandworms in the book. Also, the name of the bone worm that is summoned during this quest, Hai'shulud, is a reference to the sandworms from the book, whose Fremen name is Shai-hulud. Bone Collector *The title of the quest which involves collecting kodo bones in Desolace is named after the movie "The Bone Collector", based on the book of the same name by Jeffrey Deaver. Bring me a Shrubbery!/Bring me another Shrubbery! *These quests, picked up from Sporeggar in Zangarmarsh, are likely a reference to the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and more specifically the demands of the Knights Who Say Ni. Chasing A-ME 01 *Quest in Un'goro Crater to find the mechanical gorilla, reference to the movie Chasing Amy. The mechanical ape's name and in fact the whole quest is also a reference to the gorilla 'Amy' who forms a bridge of communications between men and apes in the book 'Congo' by Michael Crighton. This may also be a possible reference to an alleged speech bug which made the player name come out as A_newbie 01 or something pertaining to that. Cruel's Intentions *A quest in Outland is a reference to the movie titled "Cruel Intentions." Serena Bloodfeather (AKA Cure for Harpies) *One of the Quest rewards for killing Serena Bloodfeather in the Barrens is the Zhovur Axe. Zovirax is a tradename treatment for the most common form of herpes, herpes simplex. *Additionally, the name itself puns off the sexually-transmitted disease, lHerpes Simplex. *At the end of the quest, "Serena Bloodfeather", you get told "Thank you again for helping us suppress the Harpy epidemic." Suppression is the name given for herpes treatment. Deep Ocean, Vast Sea *An alliance quest in Darkshore, this is also the title of a Peter Murphy song. Everything Counts in Large Amounts *A quest located in the Blasted Lands is a line of the chorus in the Depeche Mode song "Everything Counts." The Family and the Fishing Pole *A quest located in Darkshore is a riff off of the Peter Gabriel song, "The Family and the Fishing Net." Gubber Blump, the NPC who you obtain the quest from, is a reference to the shrimp fishing business in the movie Forrest Gump (see also "Fruit of the Sea" below). The Fel and the Furious * The title of one of the quests in Shadowmoon Valley is named after the movie, "The Fast and The Furious". Fruit of the Sea *A clear reference to the movie Forrest Gump, where Gump's shrimp catching friend waxes similarily about all the ways that he loves shrimp. Gnome Improvement *A quest in Gnomeregan has the name Gnome Improvement which might be a reference towards the popular mid-90's show called "Home Improvement" featuring Tim Allen and more. Gordo's Task *In Tirisfal Glades Gordo asks you to bring Gloom Weed ("Master want weeds") to Junior Apothecary Holland. Probably a reference to marijuana, which is often connected to The Netherlands or Holland where usage of marijuana is not prosecuted. Houses of the Holy *Quest in the Eastern Plaguelands named after the classic Led Zeppelin song. I See Dead Draenei *Quest is a reference to the famous quote "I see dead people," from the movie "The Sixth Sense". The Kessel Run *http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=-2694 The Kessel Run is a route in Star Wars of smuggling Glitterstim spice between Kessel and Tatooine. Han Solo claims to have run this "in less than twelve parsecs". This would have required him to come dangerously close to a cluster of black holes. Later, after completing the quest, another NPC refers to you as 'the one who made the Kessel Run in less than 15 minutes'. Once Were Warriors *A quest in Nagrand named after the the novel with the same name made by Alan Duff. Picking Up Some Power Converters *A quest in Toshley Station in Blade's Edge. A reference to Star Wars: A New Hope, where Luke said to his uncle that he was going to go into Toshi Station to pick up power converters, which his uncle said he had to finish his chores in reply to. There is also an NPC droid outside the station that, when spoken to, introduces itself by saying it's fluent in over two forms of communication. This is obviously a reference to the droid C3PO from the Star Wars saga. Power Stones *The rewards of one of the quests in Uldaman which requires players to collect power stones is Energized Stone Circle, Duracin Bracers, and Everlast Boots. This is a reference to brands of batteries Energizer, Duracell, and Eveready. Precious and Fragile Things Need Special Handling *A quest in the Azuremyst Isles taking its name from the first line of the Depeche Mode song "Precious". Red Snapper - Very Tasty! *A quest in the Azuremyst Isles referencing the "Wheel Of Fish" scene in the film "UHF" by Weird Al. *Also a tribute to Oxhorns brilliant short movie "Red Snappah" (http://youtube.com/watch?v=71sVv__DryA) about goldfarmers and opening AQ. Roll The Bones *A quest in Un'goro Crater to find dinosaur bones, which is referencing the Rush song "Roll The Bones" (the title track of their 1991 album.) Along with this, the World of Warcraft credits say "Happy 30th RUSH", as the game was released in 2004 and Rush's debut self-titled album was released in 1974. Salve via Mining *Quest obtained in Felwood, referencing the powerful psychoactive plant SALVIA divinorum. (http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=-128) Saving Princess Stillpine *One of the quest in Bloodmyst Isle is most likely named after the movie "Saving Private Ryan". The Scrimshank Redemption *Quest in Tanaris, reference to "The Shawshank Redemption" To Legion Hold *Quest in Shadowmoon Valley, it consists of using a Box o' Tricks to disguise yourself and intercept a conversation between Warbringer Razuun and Jovaan. The Box o' Tricks is a wooden box that is actually the disguise itself and is a reference to the game Metal Gear, that has as one of it's symbols, since Metal Gear Solid, the cardboard box Solid Snake use very often as disguise. Jovaan even gets to question the wooden box to Warbringer Razuun, like the soldiers of the Metal Gear games do when the box is not somewhere it's supposed to be. Shauly Pore *A quest giver in Eco-Dome Midrealm, Netherstorm, Outland. A reference to Pauly Shore, as a neighboring NPC's remark on how he uses the word "buddy" as a punctuation. *Pauly Shore appeared in the film Bio-Dome which is very close in name to the location of this quest giver, "Eco-Dome." (http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=20921) Quest:Shrimpin' Ain't Easy *One of the daily Cooking quests given by Old Man Barlo at Silmyr Lake in Terokkar Forest. The title is a reference to "Pimpin' Ain't Easy" by Slick Rick Smelt On, Smelt Off *A quest in the line for Blacksmiths to specialize in Armorsmithing. The name is a fairly obvious reference to the Karate Kid's 'Wax on, wax off'. Staghelm's Requiem *In the Alliance quest Staghelm's Requiem, Athramanis wants the player to kill troll players in the Alterac Valley battleground and "...return to me with their mojo. To reiterate: I want you to steal their mojo." In the second Austin Powers movie, Dr. Evil stole Austin's mojo. Quest:There and Back Again *There and Back Again is a book that was 'translated' by J.R.R. Tolkien as The Hobbit. Call of Air (multiple quests) *Alterac Valley Wing Commander names Guse, Jeztor, Mulverick, Slidore, Vipore and Ichman are references to Top Gun- movie character names Goose, Jester, Maverick, Slider, Viper, and Iceman. Trapping the Light Fantastic *Quest in Blade's Edge Mountains Toshley asks you to collect 15 Razaani Light orbs. The title to this quest may be in reference to the popular song by the artist BT named "Tripping the Light Fantastic". The verb phrase "Tripping the Light Fantastic", has a long history beginning with the poet John Milton in 1645. Triage / Alliance Trauma (First Aid) *Dying soldiers sometimes quote Pink Floyd's Goodbye Cruel Word ("Goodbye cruel world... I'm leaving you today..."). *Some soldiers also claim to see Blue, which is a reference to the movie Old School ("I see Blue...He looks glorious!) Welcome to the Jungle *Quest in Stranglethorn Vale, a reference to the song by Guns N' Roses. (Thottbot) When Smokey Sings, I Get Violent *Quest in the Eastern Plaguelands, referencing the song "When Smokey Sings" by ABC, a tribute to singer Smokey Robinson. Thottbot You, Robot *A quest in Netherstorm named after Isaac Asimov's book, "I, Robot". Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lore In-Jokes and References